


Baby Mama

by elletromil



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: There aren’t many women he would trust to be the mother of his hypothetical kid. Or that he would even bring up the idea to.If he combines the two categories, he’s left with only one name.Bridget.
Relationships: Bridget Jones & Tom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Baby Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



> Not quite a diary from another writer, but Tom's POV to what could have led to the baby conversation between them

It’s not the first time Tom thinks about it.

But it’s usually just a stray thought he doesn’t let himself linger on. Yes, the idea of having his own kid, of extending his line, expanding his family in such a way… it’s a tempting one.

But there’s one major issue and it’s that he’s very much a pouf.

Even if he miraculously ended up in a stable relationship where they both wanted to be tied down with a kid, they would lack some very necessary equipment to make it work.

And considering how things are going with Jerome..

Though, weirdly enough, the more he fails at a romantic relationship, the louder his desire for a baby becomes. Maybe he does unknowingly have an uterus and its clock is ticking.

But even if he really had an uterus, he can’t imagine carrying a baby to term himself. He’s far too selfish to give up everything he would need to if he were to get pregnant.

Which inevitably brings to mind all the sacrifices he’d have to make to raise a child and he can feel the panic rising.

He doesn’t think he could sacrifice all that. Especially not on his own. He’s got so much issues, it wouldn’t be fair to put a helpless kid through that.

But maybe if he wasn’t alone?

He knows enough single women who still want kids of their own. He could donate his sperm or however it’s done.

He just can’t see himself doing that with some random woman.

In fact, there aren’t many women he would trust to be the mother of his hypothetical kid. Or that he would even bring up the idea to.

If he combines the two categories, he’s left with only one name.

Bridget.

Sure, she’s a bit clumsy and a bit of a scatterbrain, but she’s full of good intentions and usually falls right back on her feet no matter what is thrown at her. She’s more often than not the glue that keep all her friends together, either as a group or just on a personal level. She’s dependable in a crisis. Tom can’t say how many times he’s called her and she managed to calm him down or cheer him up. Sometimes, it feels like it’s at least once a week.

He can easily imagine her with a kid. And, more importantly, imagine them co-parent that same kid.

He doesn’t plan to mention it any time soon, but of course he ends up blurting it out during an unrelated phone call. He wonders if there’s a mental disorder for that. Maybe he’s suffering from a form of Tourette Syndrome?

“Bridge? Do you want to have a baby with me?”

“What?”

“A baby,” he repeats, because there’s no reason to backtrack now that it’s out in the open.

“Why?” She sounds slightly alarmed, but it could either be at the thought of the hypothetical baby or because she’s imagining having sex with Tom. Which, fair, that would be rather alarming. He likes Bridget, obviously, but he has no desire to see her naked.

“Well,” he starts but stops to put his jumbled up thoughts in a semblance of order. Into something that would make sense to Bridget and not sound like it’s only a half-baked plan. He wants her to think about it seriously. Because he’s suddenly releasing how serious he feels about the whole baby business. “I’d quite like to have a baby and see my line extended, but, one, I’m too selfish to look after it and, two: I’m a pouf. But you’d be good at looking after it if you didn’t leave it in a shop.” Which, let’s be honest, he wouldn’t put above her.

And she’s self-aware enough not to take offence at the comment. Or too busy imagining herself with the hypothetical baby.

The important thing is that she hasn’t shut the idea down already.

“Anyway, just think about it, it’s just an idea.” Tom might be coming to realise that it’s much more than _just_ an idea, at least to him, but the last thing he wants is to pressure his friend with such a life-changing decision.

That wouldn’t be a very friendly thing to do.


End file.
